The second annual Johns Hopkins Protein Folding Meeting, partially sponsored and organized by the Biocalorimetry Center, was held at the Coolfont Conference Center in Berkely Springs, West Virginia, on 15 - 18 March, 1997. The aim of the meeting is to promote open and informal communication of frontier developments on all aspects of the protein folding problem, including contributions from experimentalists, physically oriented theoreticians, and those interested in computer based algorithms. The meeting was attended by 150 participants and divided into six sessions dedicated to: Prediction Methods and Protein Design Chairs: S. Bryant and E. Lattman Structural Characterization of Folding Intermediates Chairs: P. Kim and K. Kuwajima Equilibrium Studies and Stability Chairs: J. Forman-Kay and D. Shortle The Folding Pathway Chairs: C.R. Matthews and C. Woodward Open Discussion of Selected Topics Chairs: J. Moult and A. Robertson Poster Session Chair: Vincent Hilser Anfinsen Memorial Lecture Robert L. Baldwin 1997 Meeting Organizers Mario L. Amzel and Ernesto Freire